


Future & The Angels

by RonRos47



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Terminator (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: This was a crossover fic request by an online buddy.I was more than happy to write it so I hope you all have fun reading.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Future & The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crossover fic request by an online buddy. 
> 
> I was more than happy to write it so I hope you all have fun reading.

“Oh shit,” said Sabina as she held onto the dashboard in the passenger side of the car, “oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!”

“Would you relax,” said Jane. “We’ve been in car chases before.”

“Yeah none that require going over a hundred miles an hour!” said Sabina.

“There they are,” Jane said as she pointed outward.

From their vantage point they had a clear view of what was ensuing up front several yards ahead of them. A yellow bulldozer was in pursuit of a beat up truck. In the back was a tall woman in a tank top. Her arm was ready as she pulled back on a piece of rebar.

“Is she going to throw that thing?” asked Elena who was sitting in the middle seat in the back to get a good view.

Grace launched her arm forward as the rebar hit through the bulldozer.

“Holy shit!” the girls all said at once.

The girls knew not to interfere. That wasn’t what they were sent here to do. Bosley had simply sent them to Mexico City for a special OP. All that she said was to keep their eye on a local car factory because they had it under surveillance for possible criminal activity. 

Oh there was criminal activity alright and a serious one at that. The girls had watched as a woman was running out of the building with two young people with her. Keeping their distance they watched as she stole a very ugly and already beat up truck. They waited a short while so it wouldn’t be obvious that they were starting to tail them. It was easy to track them and it was also easy to keep a low profile from behind. All they had to do was follow the chaos of cars and the police vehicles that were chasing after the truck.

Now they found themselves on a freeway keeping a close spot far behind the truck, now beat up completely, with the bulldozer closing in from behind. 

After watching the woman throw the rebar they didn’t have a clear vantage point so they couldn’t see the man, the Terminator, as he morphed from the truck and onto it’s hood. The next thing they saw, however, was a man about to attack the woman. Her rebar materials having been exhausted she grabbed a red tool box and hurled it at the man. She then kicked the back tailgate.

“Woah!” said Elena. “Okay how the hell is she that strong?”

“Because she isn’t human,” Sabina joked.

“That’s not funny,” said Jane.

Sabina smiled, “it’s kind of funny.”

A little more action ensued until finally the truck came to a stop. The angels then watched as the woman jumped from the truck and landed hard. In just about a couple of minutes she helped the girl out and managed to get her before the truck exploded. There was no evidence of the young man that had been with them which had only meant one thing. He was dead, possibly having died in the truck before he could get out. The girls only thought about it for a second as they watched a metal skeleton walked towards the woman and the young girl in a yellow shirt. From the other end a man was inching towards them as well. The girls thought to help. They had the machinery but before they could a huge range of gun fire erupted from an older lady. The man should have been dead but he wasn’t.

“You still believe she’s not human?” Sabina said with a serious tone.

“Just because those…things…aren’t,” said Jane, “doesn’t mean she is.”

More blasts occurred and this time they saw a woman pull out an even heavier weapon which caused yet another explosion and then another as she hurled it down past the railing. The older lady walked down towards the ravine. The last thing the girls saw was the two women steal the older woman’s truck.

“Angels,” Bosley said over the automated phone that was installed in the car, “it’s time you get back to base.”

“What?” said Sabina, “but it was getting so good!”

“We can track them from here in the meantime.”

“On it,” said Jane. She was the one who usually followed orders. “On our way back now.”

*****

Once the Angels were back at their undisclosed base of operations they were greeted inside by Bosley.

“Perfect timing,” she said as they found her at one of the central command centers that had at least twelve different screens. She had one of them focused. “They just robbed a pharmacy in a lower part of town.”

Elena looked bewildered, “A pharmacy, what for?”

“I don’t know but the woman looked to be in pretty bad shape. The older woman showed up and hauled the two of them away.”

“Any idea on where they’re going?”

“Hard to tell.”

“But they are bad guys then,” said Sabina, “right?”

Jane had her arms crossed, “holding up a pharmacy at gun point, I’m pretty sure that makes them that, yeah.”

“So then what are we looking at here,” said Sabina, “Just random or oh some kind of cartel thing?”

Bosley laughed a little, “let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Well whatever is going on,” said Jane, “it’s clear it’s not good. Did you see all of those vehicles that were involved in that chase? The way some of those cars were beat up, I can’t imagine some of those people surviving those kinds of crashes. Not to mention that guy that was in the truck with them. We saw him get in but we never saw him get out.”

“Great,” said Elena, “so already they’ve got blood on their hands.”

“So in the meantime,” said Sabina, “what do we do?”

“We wait.”

*****

The waiting game didn’t last long. In an old ghost town filled with empty buildings Grace and her small team knew it was the perfect place to keep a low profile of their own.

“Stop the car,” said Grace.

“What is it?” asked Sarah.

Grace looked around as she kept an eye on their surroundings, “we’ve been made.”

“What?” asked Dani.

“Everyone out of the car now. Take cover.”

Sarah and Grace quickly took what weapons they could and took cover in some of the old run down buildings. Using her future tech Grace scanned a couple of the areas. She spotted two signatures though from what she could see they weren’t machine. She fired warning shots anyways.

Sabina didn’t hesitate, she was the first to fire back. Sarah too began to fire but intentionally missing her targets since she didn’t know what they were up against.

Sabina made it in the clearing and fired, this time hitting Grace in the arm.

“Shit!” said Grace as she pulled back. She placed her back against the wall.

“Grace,” Dani said with concern as she held on to Grace’s arm to take a look.

“It’s nothing,” Grace said, “trust me I’ve had a lot worse. Dani, hang back. Sarah you got her?”

Sarah rushed over to them, “I got her, go.”

Normally Sarah wasn’t one to sit back in a fight but someone had to protect Dani and since it was clear Grace would be the one in the line of fire she wasn’t about to let something bad happen to Dani.

“Sabina look out!” Elena screamed out.

“What the-,” said Sabina but Grace had already tackled her to the ground. 

The two of them tussled. 

“Jane, go!” Sabina called out as she was still with her back on the ground.

“Sarah!” Grace called back. 

Grace managed to get Sabina’s gun away from her. Sabina tried to fight back but Grace was too strong for her as she had her pinned. It was then she noticed the wound where she’d hit Grace. There wasn’t flesh underneath but some kind of metal.

Grace forcefully pushed her down, “believe me,” she said to Sabina, “if I wanted you dead you would be already.” Sabina didn’t bother getting up as Grace took her weapon and placed it behind her.

“Grace!”

Grace quickly turned, “Dani!” 

With her back turned Sabina was about to go in for a punch but Grace quickly stopped her. She took her into a choke hold but not too tight just enough to contain her. When they found Dani and Sarah behind one of the buildings two of the other girls held them. Jane was holding a gun onto one of Sarah’s arms while another was directly on her back. Elena was holding onto Dani.

“Let them go,” Grace said.

“You first,” said Elena.

“Not a chance,” Jane said at the same time.

Sabina looked at her partners, “hold up,” she said, “are we letting them go or not letting them go? I’m confused.”

“You’re always confused,” said Jane.

“No I’m not,” said Sabina.

“Uh,” Elena said, “sometimes yeah.”

“So what’s the plan here then,” said Sabina.

“Would you three shut up,” Grace said finally annoyed with their exchange. This was supposed to be a fight with hostages on both sides. She’d never seen a team talk so much. “Give me back Dani and Sarah and this can all be over.”

“No way,” said Jane, “they’re coming with us.”

“Not happening kid,” said Sarah.

“You sure about that,” asked Jane.

“She’s sure,” said Dani as she stepped hard on Elena’s foot. She quickly moved out of the way and Grace tossed one of the guns to her. Dani then pointed it at Elena and then at Jane.

The odds were now stacked against the angels. They had two guns drawn on them and Elena and Sabina were rendered useless at this point. 

“Damn you’re strong,” Sabina said to Grace as she struggled.

Jane looked at everyone, “alright, fine!” she said. 

Reluctantly she let Sarah go but still had her gun on her. Grace did the same. Grace then holstered her weapon.

“What are you doing?” asked Sarah.

“We’re done here,” Grace replied. “We’ve got bigger problems.”

“You mean like that robot thing that’s after you?” asked Sabina.

“How do you know about that?” asked Grace.

“We’ve been tracking you,” Jane replied.

Sarah shook her head, “Well isn’t this just wonderful. If a bunch of teenagers can track us then the Terminator is probably on our trail too.”

“That’s what that thing is called,” Elena asked.

“Hey,” said Sabina, “we’re not teenagers.”

“It’s not tracking you,” said Jane ignoring Sabina’s comment.

Grace looked at her, “How do you know?”

Sabina pulled out a small remote. “It’s a cloaking device. We put it on your car fifty-seven miles back. One of our many cool pieces of tech. We also have them on us,” said Sabina. “Pretty cool hu?”

“Cool,” said Sarah. She looked at Grace, “and you didn’t think of maybe checking for this sort of thing?”

“Sorry if I was too busy saving our asses,” said Grace.

“So then who the fuck are you,” asked Sarah.

“We’re angels,” said Jane.

“Angels?” Grace repeated, “well that’s kind of tacky.”

Elena looked at her, “does it even matter? We’re all on the same team.”

“We,” said Grace, “you can’t be serious.”

“She’s right,” said Jane, “we’re all after the same thing.”

“No we’re not,” Grace said as she raised her voice. “Do you even have the slightest idea on what you’re dealing with? That thing, that Terminator, it kills and it cannot be killed. All you can do is run from it and slow it down.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” said Jane, “but like it or not we’re in.”

“That’s just great,” said Sarah, “now we’re a unit of six, perfect. So seriously, who the hell are you?”

“I’m Jane.”

“Sabina.”

“Elena."

Sabina looked at them, “you’re turn.”

“I’m Grace, this is Dani and Sarah.”

Sabina was looking at Grace. First, she found her very attractive and second she was very curious about her.

“What are you looking at?” asked Grace.

“Just trying to figure you out,” said Sabina, “so you’re a robot too?”

“No, I am not a robot, I’m an enhanced human sent from the future.”

“The future,” said Elena. “That’s new.”

“Alright enough of this bullshit,” said Sarah. “Maybe it’s time we get our asses out of here.”

“So where are we going anyways,” asked Sabina.

“Well we were headed towards Laredo,” said Grace, “before we got side tracked.”

“You want to cross the border with an undocumented immigrant?” asked Jane.

“That’s kind of the idea yeah.”

“Well do you know how you’re going to do it?”

“I have an uncle who can get us across,” said Dani.

The angels looked at each other and then smiled at the other group.

“We have a better way,” said Elena.

Sabina nodded, “yeah, one that doesn’t involve you getting arrested by the U.S. border patrol and Mexican authorities. One that can’t be detected by that Terminator thing too.”

*****

“So you all just have your own private plane,” said Sarah.

“We’re a top secret agency that shouldn’t exist,” said Jane, “of course we do.”

Up in the cockpit Elena had the controls on the left side. Grace was on the right. She wasn’t helping out just observing.

“You don’t strike me as the pilot type.”

“Yeah,” said Elena, “well one of my last training exercises was to learn to fly since then I've accumulated a lot of hours."

"How much is a lot?"

"Enough to kind of became somewhat of a plane expert.”

“And how long have you been doing this?”

Elena laughed. She decided not to tell Grace that. 

“Then if you don’t need me I’m going to go check on Dani.”

“Not a problem, I’m good up here.”

In the back Jane and Sarah were loading up on weapons that were also stocked in the plane.

Grace placed a hand on Dani, “you okay?”

“I’m good,” Dani replied, “you don’t have to always check up on me.”

Grace smiled, “Yeah I do.” She then turned her attention to Sabina, “so let me figure this out, Jane is the muscle, Elena is the techy one, and what is it you do?”

“I get to play with the toys,” she said with a smile. “Here check this out.” Sabina pulled out a pair of shades. “One touch here,” she said pointing to a spot on the glasses, “and a laser fires. It has a range up to a few yards.”

“Okay so that’s kind of cool I guess.”

“So you said you were from the future,” asked Sabina.

“Yeah. Twenty-two years from now.”

“What’s it like?”

Grace took a deep breath, “it’s hell.”

Grace went on to tell the girls all about Legion and what the world was like. She also talked about Dani and the reason it was her mission to protect her. The latter part was all new to Dani.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” said Grace, “but you told me that the Dani I would meet in the past couldn’t handle it but you’re not that Dani anymore.”

Before anything more could be said, before Dani could make a comment Elena came over the comms.

“Guys, we’re reaching the coordinates.”

Grace left the group and headed towards the cockpit.

“So you got a place to land this thing?” she asked Elena.

“There’s a clearing a couple miles out. I’ll land there.”

“What about the plane?”

“It’s set to self-destruct should someone without clearance.”

“You guys really know what you’re doing don’t you?”

Jane clicked her weapon as Elena and Grace made their way to the others. “Well hunting Terminators isn’t exactly our day job but we can handle ourselves.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Sarah still not trusting the new group of girls. “This isn’t some kind of arms dealer or whatever the hell it is you deal with.”

*****

They walked about a mile in the woods after exiting the plane. When they finally arrived at their destination they came to find a rustic cabin.

“Sabina and I will take a look inside,” said Grace.

“Are you sure?” Sabina asked. “I was just kind of under the impression that you didn’t like me.”

“Of course I like you,” said Grace.

“Oh. Okay well that’s cool then. So yeah, I guess we’ll head inside the cabin and you guys take a look around.”

Jane looked at the two of them. “Sure,” she said. “Elena and I will be on patrol.”

Sarah looked at the group, “guess that leaves me and Dani here looking around the place.”

“Good,” said Grace. She turned and Sabina followed.

Once they were out of sight Elena turned to Sarah, “She’s not going to kill her is she?”

“Not unless Grace gets pissed off.”

“Perfect,” Elena said unto sure.

As Grace and Sabina stood on the front porch Sabina checked the door. 

“Yup locked,” she said.

“Move,” said Grace. Sabina did so and Grace easily kicked in the door.

“Oh,” said Sabina, “I was just going to break a window but that works too.”

Both of them pulled out their guns. 

“Is it just me or are you also getting some weird vibes from this place?”

“I don’t get vibes, Sabina, I rely on instinct.”

“So do I sometimes but mostly I go on whatever feels fishy.”

“Fishy, that’s the best word you can come up with?”

“What’s wrong with ‘fishy’?”

Seeing that the place was empty Grace made her way to the mantle where there were photos of a family. In a few were an older man who clearly was on too many steroids.

“Who the hell was this guy anyways? I mean why would your commander send you here?”

“Finding out is kind of the idea don’t you think?” Grace used her enhanced tech to scan the room but came up with nothing.

“Well whoever was here either a.) did not want to be found or b.) this is all some kind of weird trap to lure us all together in that case-,”

“It’s not a trap.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know alright.”

“Yeah sure whatever. I’ve been in these kinds of situations and there’s almost always a-,”

“Do you ever shut up?” asked Grace

Sabina shook her head for a split second, “Not really-,” before she could say ‘no’, Grace had leaned down and took Sabina’s face in her hands placing a deep, long kiss on her lips. Startled at first Sabina soon gave into it. She had never kissed a machine before but Grace wasn’t a machine really was she? Her lips felt human because they were human.

“Hey guys,” Elena said as she walked inside. Her eyes widened at the sight of Grace and Sabina heavily making out. Grace had her back towards the door. “Woah!” she said.

Grace and Sabina quickly pulled a part. Sabina turned away and with her back still facing away from Elena, Grace simply said, “shit.”

“I um-,” said Elena, “I was just coming to check to see if you found something, which you clearly did, but I can, I can come back later.”

Jane called from outside, “Hey guys.”

Grace looked at Sabina, “We should probably-,”

Sabina nodded, “right. I mean we’ve still got a job to do and-,”

“Yeah. We’ll talk about this later?”

“Later, later sounds good.”

Grace gave Sabina a nod and ignored Elena on the way out. Once she’d passed Elena looked at Sabina and mouthed, ‘oh my God!’ Sabina just shook her head.

“Did you find something,” Grace asked when she found Sarah, Dani, and Jane all standing in front two military Humvee’s that were hidden under some tarps as well as a huge storage shed. Taped to the door was a folded piece of paper with Sarah’s name on it.

Sarah walked forward and opened the paper. There were two words: For John.

“What the fuck,” said Sarah.

“Who’s John,” asked Jane.

“Her son,” Dani replied.

“You have a son?”

“Had,” Sarah corrected.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sarah said harshly, “I don’t need your pity. He died a long time ago.”

Grace looked at Sarah and then towards the door. “Well whoever sent you those texts and since my commander sent us here they clearly wanted us to find this thing.” 

Grace made her way to the door. Like the inside of the house this too was locked. She easily opened it. Lights automatically came on.  
“Woah!” Elena said using that word again.

“What the hell,” said Jane, “this is some heavy fire power.”

“So,” said Dani, “this is what they wanted us to find?”

Inside the shed was a fully stocked armory. Everything from 9 mm guns to ak-47’s to even higher grade military weapons and grenade launchers.

“Let’s load all of this stuff into the Humvee’s,” said Grace.

“How do we even know those things out there even work?” asked Sabina.

“I’ll make them work.”

“Of course you will.”

Jane ran her hand over a few of the weapons like a kid in a candy store. “You know from what you’ve told us about that thing won’t these just slow it down?”

“I know of something that could work,” said Sarah.

“You’re thinking an EMP?” asked Grace.

Sarah nodded, “yeah it could be the only thing that fries it.”

Elena raised her hand, “I’m sorry, what’s an EMP?”

“Electromagnetic Pulse,” Grace and Sabina said at the same time.

Sabina smiled, “see I know things.”

“It’s a high energized power weapon,” said Grace. “It can basically short circuit anything within over a ten mile radius.”

“Then won’t it short circuit you?” asked Elena.

Grace shook her head, “I’m built from a different kind of metal. The most it can do to me is send me into a shock similar to a seizure but not enough to kill me.”

“Well that’s comforting,” said Sabina.

“Come on,” said Grace, “we should start loading up.”

By the time they finished loading Grace had hot-wired one of the Humvee’s and Sarah had done the other. It was agreed upon that Dani and Sabina would be riding with Grace while Elena and Jane would be riding with Sarah.

“So why two,” asked Elena in regards to the Humvee's. “Do you think whoever it was also knew we would be involved somehow?”

“I don’t know. I mean do you think Bosley could have known?”

“Yeah but if she did why wouldn’t she have told us?”

“Well she does keep things to herself sometimes.”

“But still, it’s kind of odd.”

“This whole thing is odd,” said Jane, “we hunt down criminals not robots from the future.”

“The why’s don’t matter,” said Sarah, “you’re here now and unless you want to go crying back to mommy then I suggest you do it and let the grown up’s handle the work.”

“No way,” said Jane.

“Then shut the fuck up and get in the damn vehicle.”

The two teams drove for a long while, late into the night when they arrived at an abandoned warehouse where they were to wait for Sarah’s contact.

Sabina watched as Grace plunged a syringe into her thigh.

“You okay?” Sabina asked.

“I’m fine,” Grace replied. “Just a little juice to keep me going. I have a sort of medical condition.”

“You, a medical condition? I find that hard to believe.”

“Well the equivalent of one. If I’m not on certain medications I get weak and my body starts to crash.”

“Yikes, well that sucks.”

“A bit, yeah but it’s better than being dead.”

“Um, Grace, about earlier-,”

“You want to have this discussion now?”

“Well we might all be dead in the next twelve hours so wouldn’t now be a good time to talk about it? I mean I’m kind of out of practice with the whole feelings type of thing but-”

Dani looked at them, “Feelings? Is there something going on that I should know about?”

“It’s complicated,” said Grace.

“Doesn’t look too complicated to me.”

“I don’t know what to say, Sabina,” said Grace, “I’m not exactly good with this whole thing either. The life I’ve lead, there hasn’t been any room for a relationship of any kind. The only friend I ever had was Dani.”

“Seriously?” asked Dani.

“The rest were just fellow soldiers,” Grace said as she continued, “anything more than that was nonessential to survival.”

“Things are different now though,” said Sabina, “I mean they could be.”

“Look, let’s just get through these next twelve hours and then we’ll take it from there.”

“Okay I can agree to that.”

There was a knock on Grace’s door. 

“He’s here,” said Sarah.

Grace nodded and the three of them got out of their Humvee.

Sarah smiled as the military officer got out of his unmarked van.

“Good to see you, Major,” said Sarah.

“Never good to see you, Connor,” he replied.

“You get what I asked for?”

He nodded to the group behind her.

“Who are they?”

“Classified,” said Sarah, “you never saw them am I clear?”

“You know what, I’m better off not knowing anyways.”

“Good man. My presents.”

The Major opened up the side door of his van and pulled out two cases. He walked towards her. Sarah took one of the cases and Grace took the other. Both women opened them and inside were two devices.

“Are we done?” he asked.

“Go on,” said Sarah, “get out of here.”

“I sure hope you know what the hell you’re doing, Connor.”

Jane looked over at Grace who was putting a knife to her left arm. “Woah, woah, what are you-,”

From inside her arm Grace pulled out what looked like a spark plug only it blue.

“Our back up plan,” said Grace. “In case things go side ways this should destroy the Terminator. We just have to get close enough.” She handed it to Dani. “It’s after you so you’ll probably have a better chance. You think you can handle it?” 

Grace was still a bit leery. She hated putting Dani in the line of fire but there really was no other choice at this point. Though she was still coming to trust the angels they could be easy targets. Dani on the other hand stood a better chance.

“Absolutely. Let’s get this mother fucker,” Dani said.

Grace looked out of the hanger, “Looks like we won’t have to wait long. Everyone in the Humvee’s now!”

The six of them scrambled in. Jane took control of one of them so that Sarah could use one of the weapons. The two of the vehicles split up to throw the Terminator off it’s trail but it was no use. The Terminator was easily on Grace’s vehicle. He had split himself and jumped from the chopper he was in and began to chase after them. Sabina took one of the guns and proceeded to rapid fire.

“Shit!” said Grace as it continued to gain speed on them. Grace put the Humvee in reverse and then spun so that they were now directly facing him. Sabina had gotten one of the bigger guns and fired causing an explosion.

“That was sick!” said Sabina.

Meanwhile on the other end of the parking lot Sarah had a grenade launcher and fired at the chopper. She got a direct hit and the chopper spun out of control and crash landed.

Both events were enough for them to make their escape.

***** 

With no sign of the Rev-9 the two groups drove as far as they could. They made their way to a dam. They didn’t care who was in the way as the drove on it. The workers moved to avoid getting hit. Stopping the Humvee’s the girls all got out and took several weapons from it. An alarm was already going off after one of the workers had pressed the button so people were scrambling everywhere.

Making their way to a side door that wasn’t being used the door was locked. Grace was already seemingly weak. She tried to breach the door.

“I can’t,” she said tiredly.

“I’ve got it,” Jane said as she moved back and fired at the lock.

Sabina knelt down and held out a syringe. “Grabbed this for you, figured you might need it.”

Grace smiled, “Thanks,” she said taking it and then plunging it into her leg. Within a minute she was back on her feet and good to go.   
A few people inside were still running out.

From behind them they heard the screams indicating the Rev-9 had returned. They were all watching their backs. It wasn’t just the man they had to worry about but his machine counterpart as well.

“This is it,” said Dani, “this is where we make our stand.”

Grace went and grabbed a set of chains and the others were ready with their weapons.

“Dani, get behind me,” Grace said to her.

The Rev-9 came out from out of the shadows.

“It doesn’t have to end this way,” he called out to the six of them. “Just give me the girl.”

“No way in hell,” said Jane.

“She’s meaningless to you,” he said to them. “Why not give back what’s rightfully mine?”

“Because she doesn’t belong to you, you mother fucker,” said Sarah.

Grace and Jane began shooting at the same time. The Terminator then split in two. One of them went after Dani and Elena but Grace managed to get their in time. She whirled the chains splitting the man’s face open on the side. The Terminator, not long after regaining it’s ground began his chase on Elena once more as a way of getting her out of his way. She still held onto the box that contained the EMP’s. Grace tossed the chain, wrapping it around him before he could stab Elena but not before the box was thrusted out of her hand. 

The other half of the Terminator used his eyes and saw what was in the box. He ran quickly towards it and before any of the girls could get to him he stabbed the box repeatedly rendering the EMP devices useless.

“Shit,” said Grace.

With half of the Terminator now occupied and still trying to get Dani and Elena, Sabina was using a rapid fire on the weapon she had. She and Grace began taking on the Terminator together driving him towards one of the spinning machines. 

The other two, Sarah and Jane, were occupied in their own battle. He managed to use his blade and slash through Sarah’s weapon and pushed her heavily. This left Jane to use the machine weapon she had, continuing to fire consecutively.

Grace screamed out as she pulled back on the man’s head, nearly breaking him apart. The skin of her forearms began to peel back. Sabina fired and managed to forcefully kick him into the spinning machine.

The force of it was so great that it caused a huge explosion sending the girls all over in different ways. 

With the man now gone all that was left was the machine Terminator itself. He was walking towards Dani’s direction. Grace was witnessing it but she was too weak to get up.

“Dani,” she whispered.

Dani saw the Terminator advancing forward. She stood up and cursed at it in Spanish. Reaching behind her back pocket she held onto the plug that Grace had given her earlier. From her end where she lay, Jane slowly started to crawl. Her guns were gone but she managed to find a metal pipe which was good enough. The Terminator soon pulled Dani down by the ankles though she held on tightly to the plug. Once she’d arrived Jane began pounding hard at the back of the Terminator. He got distracted for a split second.

“Now!” Jane said to Dani.

Again Dani cursed as she thrusted the plug into the Terminator’s eye. Sparks began to fly everywhere. With what strength she had left Jane shoved him into a deep pit. She and Dani watched as those sparks turned to flames destroying the Terminator completely.

Knowing the threat was finally over Jane and Elena went over to Sarah.

“Grace,” Dani and Sabina both called out as Sabina herself was struggling to get up. 

When she finally did she and Dani went to Grace’s side. They turned her over. She was beaten up but it looked like she was still breathing. She took a deep breath as her eyes opened.

She looked over, “Dani,” she said.

Dani smiled through her tears, “I’m right here. We did it, Grace. We got him.”

“Good.”  
Grace struggled to sit up so Sabina helped her. Grace was quick to hug Dani.

“You okay,” asked Sabina when the two girls pulled apart.

“Well I’m not dead,” Grace replied, “so that’s a good thing.”

“But your arms-,” said Sabina.

“Can be repaired,” Grace said reassuringly.

The three of them all slowly stood up. Sarah and the others were walking towards them.

“You good,” asked Sarah.

“Yeah, you?”

“Like nothing ever happened. Can’t say the same for you though.”

“I’ll be alright,” Grace said to her.

Jane was smiling at Sabina and Elena, “you both want to check out something really cool?”

Sabina simply said, “why not,” and she and Elena followed Jane over to the pit. When she looked down at the melted metal she said, “Did we seriously just fight off a crazed psycho machine from the future?”

“We definitely did,” Jane replied, “weird right?”

“Very weird,” Sabina answered.

“You guys, let’s try not to get that close to death again though, okay,” said Elena, “I happen to like my life.”

“I like that idea,” said Jane.

Sabina nodded, “yeah, me too.”

From over where Sarah, Dani, and Grace were standing Dani looked at her protector.

“She’s good for you,” said Dani.

Grace tried not to smile and shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, you know, you and Sabina.”

“There’s nothing going on between me and Sabina.”

“Doesn’t seem that way to me and even if there isn’t maybe there should be. Look I might be the last person who should be giving you relationship advice-.”

“But?”

“Well from what you’ve told me about the future its’ the worst place imaginable. Now that we’ve killed the Terminator maybe we’ve changed the future.”

“What’s your point?”

“If the future has changed that would mean there’s nothing to go back to right?” Grace nodded. “Then maybe now you can start to have a normal life, maybe even some fun for a change. I’m not saying change completely. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a total badass but maybe you could relax a little.”

“Starting with Sabina?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

Grace looked over to where Sabina was standing. She was joking around with Jane and Elena despite the fact that they were still in the building where they’d just destroyed the Terminator. Dani was right, ever since Judgement Day fun had become something of the past that was long forgotten. Kids stopped being kids, having to be forced to grow up too soon. Her younger brother had been with their mom when she died at the hands of some earlier model’s of the Rev-9’s, killing them both. From then it had just been her and her dad which was short lived when he was killed too. 

Watching Sabina now, having spent the past several days with her she had come to see a sense of innocence that she thought she had long ago lost. She couldn’t help but wonder who she would have been had Judgement Day not happened, how different her life would be. Could she picture her and Sabina together in some kind of alternate reality? Maybe but that was just a passing thought. 

Grace had never been in a romantic relationship. There was just no time and what relationships she did have were simply one night stands that meant nothing. The longest relationship she’d had, one that had the potential of becoming something more but never did get any further was with Dani.

Sabina turned and looked at Grace. She smiled at her. Grace couldn’t help but smile back. She was already thinking to that kiss that she wasn’t sure should have happened but did anyways. She had enjoyed it if she was being honest with herself and that made her nervous.  
She turned her attention back to Dani.

“What about you?”

Dani smiled, “I’m alive thanks to you. You deserve to be happy for a change, Grace.”

“Guess I’m just not ready to say goodbye yet.”

“It won’t be. Besides, I’m sure you’ll be able to find me,” she said with a smile.

As Dani went over to say her goodbyes to the group of girls Sarah walked over to Grace.

“So,” said Sarah, “this was fun. Let’s not make it a habit though okay.”

“What I’m not invited to wherever it is you’re going?” Grace said.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and then back at Sarah, “Something tells me you’ve got other plans. She’s a little too bubbly for my taste but maybe that’s what makes her so good for you. You could use a little light in your life for a change.” 

When Dani walked back over with the girls Grace said to Sarah, “Take care of her will you?”

“You know I will.”

Dani hugged Grace tightly, “thank you for everything.”

“Anytime,” Grace replied. 

When they pulled apart Grace still kept a hand on Dani’s arm. “I’m serious, you ever need me let me know, don’t hesitate.”

“I will.”

“Alright kid,” said Sarah, “let’s roll.”

Once the two of them started to walk away Grace continued to look after them. 

“You sure you don’t want to go with them,” Sabina said as she stood next to Grace. 

Grace smiled. “I’m sure,” she said as she brought Sabina’s hand up to her lips. Sabina smiled back. “Just do me one favor.”  
“Name it.”

“Don’t call me angel.”

Sabina laughed, “Are you kidding I would never call an augmented soldier from the future that.”

Jane called out to them, “So are we getting out of here or what?” She and Elena noticed the pair holding hands. “So are you two like a thing now?” She shrugged. “Whatever just none of that PDA crap. I don’t need that kind of thing seared into my eyes.

“Well I think it’s cute,” said Elena.

Jane rolled her eyes, “of course you would. Okay seriously,” said Jane, “can we just get out of here now?”

*****

Once outside and back towards the top of the bridge Bosley was waiting for them in a black jeep.

“Ladies,” she said.

“Bosley!” Sabina said excitedly.

“Looks like I missed quite a show,” she said.

“You have no idea,” Jane replied.

Bosley smiled, “Well I knew you would be able to handle it. Well, well it looks like we have a new member to the team,” she said as she looked at Grace.

“No,” Grace said, “I’m not, I’m-,”

“Don’t worry,” Bosley said with a smile, “You don’t seem like the angel type. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“But I’m guessing you’ll be sticking around for a while?”

“Got nothing better to do. I can’t exactly go back to my time now.”

“No I suppose not. Well welcome aboard then. Shall we?” she said as she motioned towards the jeep.

With Bosley at the wheel, Jane took the front passenger side while Elena took the back left, Sabina in the middle and Grace on the right.   
Though just moments ago Jane had said no PDA, Grace and Sabina doubted they would be able to keep to that. Bosley watched as Sabina rested her head on Grace’s shoulder while Grace had her hand resting on Sabina’s knee. 

Putting her foot on the gas Bosley drove them away from the scene to the next location where they had a plane ready for them that would take them back to their central base. She knew the girls could all use a break after one of their most, if not the, most dangerous missions that they’d ever have to face. Whatever came next would be a piece of cake compared to taking on a machine from the future.


End file.
